Firsts
by willowpowered
Summary: Sofia remembers a series of firsts. Rated M for later chapters.
1. It's Love

**Title:** Firsts - It's Love  
**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.  
**Pairing:** Sara/Sofia  
**Summary:** Sofia remembers a series of firsts. 

X X X X

The first time I realised that I was in love with her took me by complete surprise.

I'd been talking to Bobby in Ballistics when a loud bang came from the garage, followed by some rather unladylike language.

Bobby grinned, shrugged his shoulders and went back to work while I couldn't resist, wandering in to see what was up.

There, next to a huge SUV stood the one and only Sara Sidle, hands on hips, swearing under her breath.

I couldn't help but laugh when she kicked the tire.

"What did the car ever do to you?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice. When she turned to face me, I got my answer. She was filthy.

She had dirt and grime all over her face, grease all over her overalls and her hair was in complete disarray, falling out of a ponytail in way of protest.

She blushed and then did something that in my opinion she doesn't do anywhere near enough of, she smiled.

At that moment I realised that she was the most beautiful woman in all the world, and I was in trouble..


	2. The First Kiss

**Title:** Firsts – The First Kiss  
**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.  
**Pairing:** Sara/Sofia  
**Summary:** Sofia remembers a series of firsts – their first kiss. 

Thanks to everyone for reading, especially lemonjelly, CaptainK8, Billy Rose and Haldir's Heart and Soul for the reviews – they are always appreciated.

X X X X

Our first kiss didn't go as I'd imagined. It was unexpected, unassumingly passionate and led to a lazy morning cuddling on the couch making out like a couple of teenagers.

After our first date we started having breakfast together when we could. Unfortunately due to our work schedules it hadn't been as often as I would have liked the last couple of weeks.

One morning I decided that I wanted to cook for her, the idea of spending some time alone a huge added bonus.

Arriving at my place I gave Sara a tour. I think we both blushed when I showed her my bedroom.

Once I'd shown her around I went into the kitchen to start cooking. I'd told Sara to make herself at home in the living room but I was happy when she followed me into the kitchen.

Sara leant against the bench and watched while I got the ingredients together and then started preparing them.

As I worked, my hair kept falling across my face, getting in my way and annoying me. After brushing it behind my ear several times, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sara move towards me.

I turned my head towards her as I felt her body press against my side.

"Got a problem there Detective?"

Before I could answer Sara reached up and brushed my hair back behind my ear. Her fingers then traced my jaw before she cupped the side of my face, brushing her thumb over my lips.

My skin tingled where she was touching me. The feel of her hand on my face caused the most delicious heat to spread throughout my body.

I put down the knife and carrot that I'd been cutting up and turned my body so that we were gently pressed together. My hands automatically went to her hips and I pulled her towards me so that our bodies were pressed against one another.

We stood there, hip to hip and breast to breast for what seemed like hours. Simply enjoying the closeness we now had.

Sara moved her hand through my hair to the back of my head and ever so slowly she began to massage my scalp. It felt so good that I was sure that any second now she'd have me purring like a kitten.

She increased the pressure of her movements, causing me to moan my appreciation much to my surprise.

A smug smirk appeared on her face and before I knew what was going on she was pulling me head towards her as she moved forward.

Realising that we were about to kiss for the first time I tightened my grip on her hips and pulled her even harder against me, causing her to gasp.

And then we kissed. Our lips briefly brushed together in a chaste first meeting. The feel of her body against mine mixed with her wonderful smell and the feel of her lips sent my body into sensory overload.

I fought me overwhelming desire to take her to my bedroom, rip her clothes off and have her then and there.

As I pulled back enough so that I could make eye contact I could see that she was fighting a similar battle.

It would have been all too easy to jump into bed so soon but I didn't want this to be like every other time in my life. As far as I am concerned Sara is the one for me and I was going to do this differently.

"That was nice."

Sara smiled brightly at my understatement, her throaty laugh sending shivers down my spine.

The amused sparkle in her eyes had me captivated.

"Maybe after we eat we can re-create the crime scene."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

I moved back to the ingredients that had been briefly forgotten. This time instead of leaning against the bench Sara moved to stand behind me and to the side enough so that she could watch what I was doing.

I'm still amazed that I didn't cut myself due to the distraction of having her body lightly pressed into mine with her hand drawing lazy patterns on my lower back.

The End of The First Kiss.


	3. Their First Night Together

Apologies for taking so long to update, thank you to everyone for reading – enjoy!

* * *

Life is good. Sara and I are spending almost all of our free time together, getting to know one another better.

While in some regards we are complete opposites, we also have a lot of things in common.

We are also getting good at reading each others moods. She can tell when I'm getting frustrated with a case and I can tell when she needs to step away from a case for awhile to clear her head.

When she first caught the Harris case, everything was normal but as the case has progressed I can tell that there is something very wrong.

She has been working even more overtime than usual and she has been a little distant with everyone, even me.

Tom Harris was murdered in front of his eight year old son, who so far, is too traumatised to give a statement. Even though the police found Anne Harris tied up in the couples living room, Sara is convinced that she killed her husband and tried to make it look like a home invasion.

With my shift finished for the day, I head over to the crime lab to pick Sara up for breakfast. Watching her go over some evidence in her favourite layout room, you don't have to be Einstein to see that she's out on her feet.

Closing the door behind me I join Sara at the table, "how about we pack this stuff up and go and get something to eat."

She doesn't answer straight away, "no thanks, I'm close to finding something here."

From the look of her, the only thing that Sara is about to do is collapse from exhaustion.

I reach over and take the file she is reading and flip it closed, waiting until she looks at me before I say anything more. "Baby, this can wait until you get something to eat and catch some sleep."

She is about to protest, but I don't give her the chance, "come on Sar, you're no good to anyone when you're this exhausted. Come back with fresh eyes after you've rested a little."

After a moments silence her shoulders slump and she nods her head. I think she realises that I'm not going to take no for an answer.

* * *

After packing everything up and dropping it off at the evidence room, we pick up some food and head back to Sara's.

As we settle down on the couch, Sara picks at her food, obviously distracted. After a couple of failed attempts at starting a conversation, I decide to drop it for now.

I keep an eye on Sara as I continue eating. Apart from the occasional mouthful she hardly touches her food. Once I finish, I take all the containers into the kitchen. When I return to the couch Sara is staring off into space looking lost.

Gently taking Sara's hand I pull her to her feet. "Come on, it's time you got some sleep."

I lead her to the bedroom and guide her to sit on the bed. Kneeling down I undo her boots, removing them along with her socks. When I look up at her, she reaches forward to cup my face in her hands. When she speaks her voice is barely above a whisper. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

My heart aches at how sad, how broken she looks. "Of course I will Sar."

I help her take her pants off and as she gets into bed I strip down to my t-shirt and panties before joining her.

As I get comfortable on my back Sara snuggles into my side, laying her head on my chest. I run my hand through her hair before taking a long strand in my fingers and twirling it.

We lay in silence for a few minutes, the feel of her body against mine turning me on, even though I know this is not the time for my libido to take over.

Just as sleep begins to claim me Sara's body starts to tremble. I'm suddenly wide awake as she begins to talk. She begins with her childhood, they had once been happy she tells me, once upon a time. But then things changed. She doesn't hold back anything, she lays it all out for me, warts and all.

Outwardly I try not to react. I continue playing with her hair with one hand and with the other I reach for one of Sara's hands, the one playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

She lets me take it and I lift it so I can brush my lips against her knuckles before I interlace our fingers.

When Sara finally stops talking I don't know what to say. I move so that I'm laying on my side facing her. I wonder if she's ever told anybody as much as she's just told me, somehow I don't think so. She's sad and defeated and I realise that she is probably expecting me to get the hell out of here.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her so that our bodies are pressed together. Brushing my lips against hers I whisper to her, "thank you for trusting me with all of that Sar."

I press my forehead against hers and hold her tight as I get a grip on my emotions. I am filled with even more love for her. She has gone through all of that and still turned out to be the amazing woman that she is.

In the pit of my stomach is a burning anger at those that have done those terrible things to her and I'm filled with a certainty that I will do anything to protect Sara, anything.

While I have been thinking things over Sara's body has relaxed against me as sleep has claimed her. This may not be the way I pictured our first night together to be, but in some bizarre way I wouldn't change it for the world.

The End of Their First Night Together.


End file.
